No Place Like Home
by flyingsantas
Summary: In this world you're not given many chances, so what happens when you become a miracle walking? What happens when your world flips and suddenly you're left with no where to go? It's in my experience that life will take you on the wildest of adventures, but the question is- can you handle it? Gill/Wizard/Chase/OC Help me choose a bachelor and influence the story! R&R!
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note; Hey guys! Thank you to anyone of you lovelies that happened across this. This is my first fanfiction story that I've decided to make and post in a long while. YEARS even. Unfortunately I had to take a step back from writing, but I sincerely hope that my writing strikes your fancy and that you enjoy it! Reviews would be nice, I'd love to hear your feedback, as it's always very encouraging. I'll admit I'm a little nervous to be starting back up again.**_

 _ **Also! Review and let me know who would you like this OC to end up with? I can't quite decide between Chase, Gill, or Wizard. Your vote might just encourage the outcome! ;]**_

 **P.s ~ I know this is short and vague, but I promise to you that the upcoming chapters will most definitely be filled with much more!**

No Place Like Home - _Prologue_

 _Home._

To some, that might be a familiar word. A comforting word, that brings warmth to you whenever your mind might happen to wander across it.

To me, I had no idea what it meant. No idea what it included, or how it even felt.

 _Home._

The word spun in my mind, haunting me to my very core.

This was suppose to be my second chance. My new life, as they had told me.

Though I saw no second chance.

I had just recently been released from the hospital, recovering remarkably well from a coma that everyone feared would be the end of me.

Though the downside was I had no _home._

No family, no friends, not even memories to comfort me.

I remember standing there, entranced by the glittering of the blue sea in front of me.

I watched for what must have been hours as the boats rose and fell with the waves, my eyes dancing between that and the water crashing up against the shoreline.

The entire time I never once moved from my spot.

I'm sure some part of my mind may have noticed the brewing sky, even perhaps the darkening sea. Though with how powerless I felt, I did nothing to cover for safety.

I hardly registered the increasing rain, as it pelted against my skin like needles, soaking me. Did I ever shiver?

I was so lost in my own head.

I recall this day so vividly in my mind. My inability to do anything, to think of anything else besides that one word. _Home_. Why couldn't you stop taunting me? That was the only thing I could ask of myself.

Pascal, a now close friend of mine, was the one who had brought me to safety. He noticed me standing there long before the storm began to rage.

It was only until the rain fell down fully, and the wind howled around me viciously did he clamber out of his boat and rush to me.

I remember the way he looked at me. His blue eyes not judging, yet filled with concern and worry that I could yet have comprehended. He had grasped my shoulders, and having to yell over the wind asked me what I was doing.

He asked me why don't I head home where it would be safe and warm.

I couldn't answer.

My eyes were trained on his up until that question, when I broke contact and looked back towards the sea.

Part of my mind wondered that day about falling in and sinking to the bottom. If it wasn't for Pascal, I probably would have.

He somehow knew I had no where to go though thinking about it now it must have been obvious, and despite the fact I was a random stranger he invited me into his boat- his own home.

He offered me shelter selflessly, and took me to a place where I found my second chance.

This is where my journey truly began.

It began on a day where I had nothing left, nothing to offer, and nothing to be. The worst day of my life, as of yet. The darkest. It began then, when an opportunity opened itself up to me and I accepted.

It all begins with the first step after all.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note**_ **; _Hello again my lovelies! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, and I can't tell you how much I appreciated your reviews. Honestly they made my day and fueled my ambition to update this sooner than I was planning to. I hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Read and review! Thank you, sweeties!_**

 ** _No Place Like Home/_ Chapter One**

Whispers of my existence on the island spread like wild fire, ignited by such a small flame that spread throughout the entire town.

I could see the curious stares through the windows of the boat I was on, always directed towards me.

I'd watch as the different villagers spoke to one another, it was clear they wanted to know who I was and what I was doing here.

I couldn't imagine what they were saying about me, but a part of me felt scared of their judgment.

I stayed hidden on Pascal's boat in the daytime, too shy to meet anyone yet. Though at night I'd venture out.

I'd cautiously step out into the open, and like before- I'd stare at the dark sea in front of me. Entranced as always.

My mind was still a stormy mess of thoughts, continuously tormenting me with all the questions to which I had no answers to.

The truth was, I had no idea what I was doing here.

Or even what to do with myself.

The anxiety of the uncertain knotted itself in my stomach, pulling at me constantly.

Every night I would wait until Pascal was asleep to slip out unnoticed.

I wanted to be hidden by the night, I didn't want to be seen. Little did I know that someone had seen me each night, a man with discolored eyes who I would come to meet and find out that he too ventured out into the night, only to avoid the villagers like me.

It took me a while to warm up to Pascal, to actually open up and reveal what had happened to me. Part of me wondered if I was anything like this before the coma, before the accident, before all of this. Was I just as shy?

Though my strong aversion to striking up a conversation with others, or even meeting people, held strong in me for some reason.

I suppose three years in a coma would do that to you. It was as if I had no idea how to talk anymore and I knew I needed to relearn the art of conversing. An area of which I was failing miserably at.

Each night I'd slowly wander farther away, an attempt on my part to face one of my fears.

Bit by bit, until one night my feet met the hard cobble stairs that led down to the beach.

I took off my shoes, and greeted the sand with a smile, my toes pleasurably wiggling into the soft grains.

Something fluttered inside me. Something other than the dread I had constantly been feeling.

I looked towards the shoreline, a sudden determination to march over and meet the water that I had striked up such a fancy with.

Somehow the distanced time between where I was standing and to the sea dissapeared, as my feet and ankles were suddenly swallowed by the cold water.

It felt _so_ nice. So refreshing. So... different.

Exciting even. A new sensation, that I hadn't experianced yet.

Maybe that was the fluttering feeling I was having in me.

 _Excitement._

Everything was new to me.

Truly it was a new beginning.

As I stood there, I looked up, letting out a small gasp as I did.

Lately the sky had been clouded so this was my first time seeing a clear night.

I was amazed at the sight before me. It was a beautiful night filled with what seemed like millions of stars that were twinkling down, winking at me.

It caused such wonder in me, another new feeling, one of awe.

I could see the moon, full and round, high above sitting amongst the incredible sight before me.

Somehow the serenity of everything around me brought a sense of calm.

One thing still weighed heavy on my heart, despite this.

Even through all the uncertainty I felt, I knew one thing for sure.

Soon the time would come for me to finally face my fears.

That night I prayed for the strength to handle anything.

 _ **Two Weeks Later...**_

"What are we to do with her?" A man with blonde hair, that gleamed so bright in the light you could almost mistake it for white began to speak. His striking blue eyes were full of frustration at the situation at hand.

"Gill, if you don't stop fretting you might just start to grow gray hair here like Pascal." The Mayor chortled towards his son.

He was a portly fellow, dressed finely in red- though the buttons on his blouse looked a little like they might pop. His once brown hair was beginning to show signs of grey, as his kind blue eyes looked towards his son in humor.

Pascal simply nodded, laughing softly, before his eyebrows soon knotted again with the concern he couldn't quite place.

He had never had children before, and the almost fatherly instinct that seemed to be taking over his emotions lately was confusing to him to say the least.

"She only recently came out of a coma. We should keep that in mind." Pascal reminded to the two.

Silence engulfed the three of them as they stood in the well lit room where official business took place. Shelves lined the wall, with books of all sorts, as papers littered the small elongated desk in the corner.

They all three stood there, thinking silently to themselves for a solution.

"The farm!" The Mayor suddenly bellowed.

"Dad, no. No. The economy here is bad enough as it is, do you really want some cripple working on that farm? She would only make matters worse for us." Gill was angry.

Not at the girl necessarily, but at his own fathers blindness to help the island.

It seemed that he had to always be the responsible one while his dad laughed and played jokes, just waddling around the island. Why couldn't he see what he saw?

"She's not a cripple!" _How can that boy be so cruelly judgmental?_ Pascal had to hold his tongue.

"Now, now. Everyone calm down." The Mayor quickly turned to his son, scorn evident in his demeanor. "Gill, she's _not_ a cripple. If anything she's a _miracle_. Not many can come out of a coma of that degree, and from what Pascal tells me she's done quite well on recovery."

"It doesn't matter." The young man wasn't easily swayed, he had the island to think about after all. "She's too weak, she wouldn't be able to handle it and we don't need that."

He did have a point.

Pascal was ready to throw something anyways. Breathing in deep, he closed his eyes for a moment, calming himself.

How odd this feeling in him was, the protectiveness he felt over her, and in such a short amount of time too.

"She could do it." Pascal had to vouch for her. He just had to.

Someone needed to believe in her.

The Mayor and Gill stared at Pascal for a moment, one in agreement and the other in complete opposite.

Pascal quickly continued before either could interject, "She can. She may be a little weak right now, but give her time. That's what she needs. Time and a home. She'll prove you wrong, Gill, I promise."

"How can you be so sure?" His piercing eyes almost seemed to glare into Pascal's with a roaring challenge.

Pascal matched his eyes, taking on the silent challenge between the two as he spoke with such strong certainty, "Trust me. She can handle it."

Once again silence filled the room, but the Mayor had a look that almost could be perceived as plotting. By the minute he was lighting up with enthusiasm, already becoming excited at this new prospect.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow lets meet her! Grab the doc, and see if she's up to it!" The Mayor was practically gleaming.

 _Finally a possible farmer_ , _someone to bring hope to a land that desperately needed it._ The Mayor thought inwardly.

He was also positive she needed it just as much as they did.


	3. Chapter 2

I felt something new swirl inside of me, the likes of which I had not yet felt before and certainly not to this degree. I couldn't be sure, but I believe what I'm feeling is rage.

The emotion itself seemed so strong that it was overwhelming to deal with, as it continued to bubble inside.

It made me want to scream, to punch, to do anything just to feel some sort of relief.

I did nothing of the sort though, choosing to take deep breaths as I let the foreign feeling course through me. I stood there, standing at my doorstop simply watching- _no,_ glaring in the direction that the man marched off in.

I felt sick to my stomach.

My skin even burned as I felt a hotness run across my body, flaring mostly on my back and neck.

I didn't think I'd come to hate anyone here, at least not for a while.

But Gill took the prize as a first place winner.

 _Gill._ Ugh.

The Mayor's arrogant little boy, who had the audacity to judge and question me.

Who even had the nerve to treat me as if I was the dirt beneath his feet that he so gladly walked upon.

 _ **~ Ten minutes ago.. ~**_

 _"Don't think for one second that I don't know what you're up to."_

 _The stranger with glaringly bright blue eyes and annoying blonde hair that shined so brightly in the sun that it hurt your eyes looked down at me._

 _He towered nearly a foot above me and stood so close that I could feel his hot breath brush against my face as he spoke._

 _I shrank back, fearful of this intimidating man whom I've never met before and for some reason he somehow already clearly disliked me._

 _"Who are you?" I asked, confusion obcious across my features and tone._

 _All I could figure in this moment was that he was accusing me of something._

 _He rolled his eyes and then proceeded to cross his arms over his chest, huffing as he did so._

 _'What was wrong with this man?' I asked internally._

 _I wondered for a moment if he was the islands loony guy._

 _"I'm Gill Hammilton, the Mayor's son."_

 _'Maybe he's not crazy... but then again he certainly seems to behave like he is.'_

 _His eyes looked down upon me in a way that I could tell he was studying me for a moment before he continued on his little rampage._

 _"Oh, don't give me that look. As if you don't know what I'm talking about. I know you're not as innocent as you seem. You may have everyone else fooled but not me. "_

 _Gill's voice rose with every word until he was nearly yelling, effectively scaring me even more._

 _I felt at a loss for words._

 _"W-what?"_

 _'What the hell is going on here?'_

 _"I KNOW YOUR ACT IS A LIE."_

 _"What act?!" I countered back, the fear still felt strong inside me but now something else was starting to come out, something that made me spit back just as fiercily as he did towards me._

 _"You were never in a coma, were you?! You're just here to take advntage of this island and everyone on it!" He roared._

 _"What the fuck are you talking about? I don't understand a damn word you're saying."_

 _I stood up a little taller, squaring my shoulders as I glared up at the man. No longer wanting or willing to let my fear take over me. I wasn't going to cower in a corner like a chicken, especially when a crazy man was on my property screaming at me._

 _"You probably saw our ad in the paper, right? Then you came here, starting some lie that you were this or that, knowing that people would take pity on you and give you a place to stay. I'm not buying your load of bullshit, I don't know what you're running from- but I'm going to prove to everyone of your lies."_

 _Gill's shoulders shook, as the rest of his body seemed to tremble slightly. I could tell the anger was taking over him as he clenched his fists so tightly that his knuckles turned white._

 _I took a deep breath, steadying myself._

 _"I honestly have no idea where you're getting all of this from. I can assure you that everything I've said and done has been nothing but the truth."_

 _"LIES. Whatever your damn story is, I wont let you get away with it. I wont let you take advantage of this town and everyone on it. You're just a lazy and weak little girl. Soon everyone will see what I'm talking about and you'll be gone for good. Just look at you, you're pathetic."_

 _As quick as he came here, he promptly turned around, not bothering to hear anything else I had to say and stomped off._

 _'Asshole.'_

 _ **~End of Flashback~**_

I knew what I needed to do.

I was going to prove him wrong.

It doesn't matter if this new job as a farmer even kills me, there was way I'd ever up now.

 _I'll show you Gill, just you wait and see._


End file.
